Mar de Rhûn
by John Bonata
Summary: La aventura de Silon tras un inesperado hallazgo; ambientada en la tierra Media de Tolkien ---- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ CAPITULO 2 !!!!!!!!!! ----
1. Default Chapter

**1. Un relato para pasar la noche**

Aunque ahora parece que los días de calma quedaran muy atrás, lo cierto es que hace apenas un mes estaba yo apaciblemente sentado en mi rincón de "observar y reflexionar" en la sala de estar del Poney Pisador.

En esa ocasión mis pensamientos se centraban en los preparativos para el viaje que me esperaba. Pero no estaba preocupado; era la intriga lo que me mantenía en vilo aquella noche. Noche que, por otra parte, se prometía apacible y relajada. La primavera ya había comenzado, pero aún helaba de madrugada, y dentro de la posada se formaba un ambiente hogareño gracias, entre otras cosas, al fuego y a la cerveza. Aunque el principal motivo que me hacía sentirme acogido en este lugar era haber hecho amigos allí. Mi estancia estaba durando más de lo acostumbrado y esto me había procurado algunas amistades que ahora reclamaban mi presencia en la barra.

-Vamos Metan, que estás muy serio hoy, ¡tómate otra pinta!

Acto seguido me levanté y me uní a los demás, que a esas horas empezaban a estar ya un poco pasados de copas. 

-Pues está la noche para contar historias, ¿no os parece? 

Quien decía esto era un tipo delgado, moreno y alto, de mirada penetrante y que, por lo que pude escuchar en la posada, se dedicaba a vigilar el río Baranduin, y así la gente lo conocía igual que al río, él era Baranduin. Era un personaje misterioso, y estoy seguro de que más importante que lo que mostraba ser, sin embargo no me había preocupado por desvelar sus secretos y me contenté con disfrutar de su amistad.

-Pues no seré yo el que lo haga; no esta noche al menos.

Tildoir era el que había respondido. Era un gondoriano bastante joven pero lo suficientemente duro como para abandonar su casa por motivos familiares que no quiso contarnos y viajar cientos de millas sólo. Era buen chaval, con algunos prontos delicados, pero digno de confianza, ¡y con el humor más ácido del oeste de la tierra media!.

-¿Queréis escuchar algo curioso?- dije de repente, decidido a confesar mis inquietudes ante los allí presentes, que empezaban a volver su mirada hacia mí con curiosidad- Escuchad entonces, porque lo que me ha sucedido esta tarde me ha dejado atónito.

Tomé un largo trago de mi jarra de cerveza, dando lugar a un aumento de la curiosidad de mis acompañantes, que ya no me quitaban el ojo de encima. Entonces comencé mi relato.

-Me levanté temprano esta mañana y el buen tiempo y la llegada de la primavera despertaron en mí las ganas de salir al campo para quizás cazar algo. Así pues, estuve hasta la hora del almuerzo preparando mis enseres para salir por la tarde. Y como no podía ser menos, preparé mi arco, mis botas y mi abrigo, objetos que siempre me acompañan en estos casos, y a los que tengo bastante aprecio, ya que es el legado más directo que tengo de mi difunto padre –agaché la cabeza al decir esto-. Entonces, cuando las sombras empezaban a alargarse, me puse en camino hacia el bosque de Chet. No llevaría más de dos horas de camino cuando me pareció observar movimiento cerca de mi posición. Me quedé quieto y ciertamente pude escuchar algo. Una serie de movimientos sigilosos me llevaron a tomar posición tras unos arbustos y entonces lo divisé: era un ejemplar muy hermoso de ciervo. Preparé mi arco y echando mano del carcaj saqué una flecha que no dudé en colocar –esto fue acompañado de gestos como de estar tensando un arco-. Todo hacía indicar que esos eran los últimos instantes de vida del animal, y en verdad lo fueron... ¡Porque un lobo le saltó encima!. A éste le siguieron dos más, y yo desde mi posición pude observar como lo devoraban, tan callado que juraría que estuve sin respirar el tiempo que duró el festín.

-¿Lobos en Chet?, Es una noticia inquietante –interrumpió Rodamit, que se había unido a los espectadores. Este era un hombre del lugar, con fama de tener asuntos poco honrados entre manos, pero que pasaba las noches a menudo con los huéspedes del Poney.

-Pues si te inquieta la noticia, imagina lo que me inquietaba a mi la situación –repliqué enérgicamente-. No habían advertido mi presencia, pero no podía estar eternamente en aquella posición, que además no me daba ninguna garantía de que no hubiera más lobos merodeando el lugar. Además el viento soplaba en dirección a los lobos y no tardarían en descubrir mi escondrijo.

Tras una pequeña pausa para coger aire, mientras recreaba la escena, continué relatando lo ocurrido.

-Pensé que si lograba escabullirme unos metros ya podría correr con libertad –expliqué- así que comencé mi escapada de rodillas, aunque con mi espada bien agarrada, con tan mala fortuna que a los pocos metros se me enganchó el abrigo en una rama de un matorral. Yo continúe mi camino sin darme cuenta del percance y, claro, aquello se empezó a estirar de tal forma que cuando me quise enterar la rama cedió y ¡crack!.

-¡Jajajaja! No sé por qué no me extraña –dijo con una amplia sonrisa Helyem, otro habitual en el poney, del que no había notado su presencia hasta aquel momento- solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en semejante lío.

-Pues no me hizo mucha gracia en ese instante –reproché a Helyem, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora-. Sobre todo cuando todo quedó en silencio.

En la sala se hizo un silencio igual al de la historia, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que ya no había ni una persona que no me estuviera escuchando. Sonreí levemente, mientras dejaba pasar los segundos para dejar en vilo a los oyentes.

-Llevado por la intuición salté justo en el momento en que un gran lobo se abalanzaba sobre mí. Salí corriendo hacia el linde del bosque. Los lobos igualmete echaron a correr, pensando tal vez que tendrían un nuevo plato en su banquete. Y evidentemente no iba a ser yo más rápido que un animal que usa sus cuatro patas, así que al llegar a un claro decidí hacer frente a mis perseguidores. Ellos fueron apareciendo poco a poco de detrás del telón de árboles como actores de una macabra función. Parecían estudiarme mientras se posicionaban lentamente. Finalmente pude apreciar que eran cuatro y que uno de ellos, quizás el cabecilla de la manada, era mayor en proporcion a los demás.

Casi sin darme cuenta me había colocado de pie en el centro del salón y contaba con más dedicación la historia, utilizando movimientos y gestos para cada momento del relato.

-Decidido a repeler el inminente ataque, empecé a balancear mi espada, pero aquellos ejemplares lobunos no parecían acobardarse ante mi manejo del arma. Muy al contrario, comenzaron su carrera hacia mí. Mi respuesta fue saltar hacia delante igualmete e intentar alcanzar a alguno de los lobos. Mi maniobra tuvo éxito y sorprendí a uno al que propiné un golpe mortal. Tras esto me incorporé y me encontré de zopetón con dos de los animales rodeándome.

En ese instante mostré a los allí presente las vendas que cubrían mi pierna y parte de mi pecho. 

-Este es el resultado de mi pelea con ambos animales, pero puedo asegurar que ellos salieron peor parados que yo ¡jajaja! –y esta era una risa de orgullo-, pero es justo reconocer que eran lobos inexpertos y yo me he enfrentado a cosas mucho peores; ¡Era una pelea desigual!

-Deja de fardar y continúa que, si no he entendido mal, aún quedaba el lobo grande vivo –apuntó Tildoir.

-Ciertamente maese Tildoir, ciertamente –asentí antes de retomar la pelea-. Y yo no me había olvidado de él, sin embargo sí que lo había perdido de vista. Era un animal muy inteligante sin duda, pero si había aprovechado la situación para conseguir una posición ventajosa, no podía estar en otra parte que...

-Tras de ti –intervino Rilwen, que había estado igualmente detrás de mí todo el tiempo y que ahora me sonreía como sólo las elfas saben hacerlo.

-¡Efectivamente! –aprobé el cometario con emoción-. Entonces me di cuenta de ello y me volteé blandiendo mi espada, la cual encontró al poderoso animal en pleno salto, incrústandose en su pecho. El resultado fue que caí de espaldas con el animal ya muerto, con la espada clavada hasta el puño, cubriéndome completamente. Y justo cuando me lo quité de encima comenzó a llover.

La gente entusiasmada empezó a aplaudir y a reir. Yo, llevado por la euforia, me deshice en reverencias, y por un momento olvidé el verdadero fin de mi historia.

-No vayan a pensar que acaba aquí el relato –advertí a los presentes- pues ya les había avisado que me había ocurrido algo que me dejó atónito, y una simple pelea no tiene ese efecto sobre mí.

Todos de nuevo se giraron sorprendidos. Se callaron al instante, pues el anterior monólogo les había dejado un buen sabor de boca y no se iban a privar de su continuación.

-Salí rápidamente del bosque –continué- ya que no me iba a arriesgar a un segundo ataque. Además tenía heridas de cierta consideración y, por si fuera poco, la lluvia me empapaba ya hasta los huesos. De esta forma me refugié en una posada de Archet hasta que dejó de llover. En la posada recibí las primeras curaciones, de manos de una camarera que se portó muy bien conmigo, todo hay que decirlo, y un plato de sopa que me ayudó a entrar en calor. Les conté lo sucedido y fue suficiente pago para ellos, así que regresé a Bree más reconfortado.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, amigo, pero esto no tiene por el momento nada de interesante –dijo Helyem de nuevo.

-¡Que alguien le dé una cerveza por Eru! –exclamé ante la impaciencia de mi compañero- toda historia tiene su momento de calma; no todo van a ser peleas y misterios, ¿no crees?.

Levantó la cerveza complacido y se volvió a sentar. El resto de la gente había reído los comentarios y parecían estar ociosos ante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en aquella noche primaveral.

-Pues el caso es que yo ya había notado que, a parte de las heridas, me había llevado como recuerdo el abrigo desgajado –me llevé las manos a la cabeza- ¡Aih!¡Mi pobre abrigo!. Pero no me había fijado en un detalle que ahora, al tener el abrigo en mis manos, veía claramente: había unas letras impresas en él. "¿Y de dónde sale esto?" me pregunté, ya que llevaba muchos años llevando este abrigo y jamás observé nada igual en él. Resulta que mi abrigo tiene un doble forro, que siempre me había ayudado abrigándome más, pero que nunca pensé que pudiera albergar un secreto en su interior. Estaba claro que lo habían puesto para leerlo, así que aunque me dio bastante pena, terminé de separar las capas dejando al descubierto en su totalidad la parte interior de la piel del abrigo.

Mientras tomaba otro trago de mi jarra, que ya estaba en las últimas, nadie dudaba ya del interés de los acontecimientos y el silencio era la señal de la atención que estaban prestando.

-La inscripción decía así: "Yo, Silderon hijo de Alderon, Capitán de Gondor, habiendo sido recogido por los elfos de Imladris, escribo ahora lo acontecido por mi compañía en las lejanas tierras de Dorwinion, a orillas del Mar de Rhûn, en el año 2.776 de la tercera edad. El senescal me mandó al frente de cien hombres a caballo para explorar las tierras al este de Ithilien, pues largo tiempo pasamos sin tener noticias de más hallá de los Argonath. Eran tiempos de relativa calma tras conseguir abatir a los haradrim al sur y a los orcos al norte. Subimos por Rohan, permitiéndonos los rohirrim el paso, cruzamos el Anduin, y ahí comenzó nuestro verdadero camino. Durante muchas jornadas no ocurrió nada destacable hasta que mientras transcurríamos por un terreno boscoso entre montes una orda de orcos cayó sobre nosotros. Ante nuestro asombro no pudimos con ellos y nos vimos obligados a retroceder. Algún mal actuaba en mis hombres y en mi mismo; había algo sobrenatural que nos impidió luchar como bien sabíamos. El resultado fue una masacre. Los que sobrevivimos fuimos perseguidos. Algunos más cayeron por las flechas hasta que por fin ocultándonos entre la maleza conseguimos librarnos de los perseguidores, que ya parecían darse por satisfechos. Tan solo 5 quedamos en pie y si no nos volvimos locos intentando escondernos en aquel paraje maldito fue gracias a las ganas de volver y contar lo sucedido. Para colmo la lluvia nos acompañó en los dos días que estuvimos vagando sin rumbo. Por fin una mañana, desde lo alto de una loma divisamos una gran masa de agua en apariencia tranquila y cuyo final se perdía ante nuestras vistas: el mar de Rhûn."

Dejé de leer el gran trozo de tela que tenía entre manos y levantando la vista me dirigí a los presentes.

-Ahora hay una parte ilegible. Debe de ser a causa de los años y el desgaste; he llevado este abrigo en muchas aventuras, y mi padre lo hizo antes que yo.

-¿Entonces ese tal Silderon es tu padre? –preguntó Helyem.

-Sí, y aunque vosotros me llamais Metan, y algunos ni siquiera saben nada de mí, yo soy Silon, hijo de Silderon, nacido en Rivendel, criado por elfos, ¡pero mortal como vosotros! –y al decir esto me sentí sin embargo más élfico que nunca, aunque nadie por esas tierras (o casi nadie) había estado en Rivendel, y poco sabían de las antiguas tradiciones.

-Continuad pues, maese Silon, y sacadnos de dudas sobre lo ocurrido a su padre –dijo educadamente Baranduin desde el fondo de la sala.

-Pues no sé bien cómo, pero algo volvió a amenazarlos –expliqué- y tuvieron que volver a buscar refugio.

-Es posible que la costa estuviera vigilada –opinó Tildoir-, esas gentes del este nunca fueron leasles a Gondor

-Y nunca lo serán –repuse- pero recuerda que eran orcos los que les atacaron, y posiblemente estarían huyendo de algo similar en esta ocasión. En cualqier caso la escritura sigue así:

"...nada podía evitar que nos descubrieran si seguíamos huyendo, nuestras opciones de escapar pasaban por ocultarnos en una de las cavernas de las formaciones rocosas que nos habían servido de refugio esos días. Entonces fue cuando dimos con el escondrijo perfecto: una cueva al pie de una gran formación rocosa cubierta de maleza y tapada por rocas de menor tamaño. Fue una casualidad, ya que Alfamir calló entre la maleza de forma involuntaria. Nos adentramos mientras escuchamos el rumor de una hueste que subía por la loma. El lugar era oscuro y se iba haciendo más y más estrecho conforme descendía hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Cuando nos sentimos seguros dejamos de avanzar..."

-De nuevo se interrumpe –apunté- para retomarlo en otro momento distinto:

"...este nuevo pasadizo era mucho más abrupto y sinuoso, pero al menos ya no se estrechaba. Nuestro andar encorbado y apresurado por los ruidos que nos llegaban de atrás se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio; desesperábamos ante la idea de habernos metido en la boca del lobo. Pero al fin el camino parecía desembocar en una amplia sala; y esto lo supimos a pesar de estar a oscuras, pues le sensación de amplitud nos embargó nada más cruzar el supuesto umbral. Entonces todos nos fijamos en un hilo de luz que se colaba de algún lugar del techo, y que culminaba en un leve resplandor. Nuestro último arquero, Firis, apuntó al lugar como llevado por una intuición. En la oscuridad se escuchó el vuelo de la flecha y el momento en el que impactó en el misterioso brillo, que comenzó a girar, hasta que se estabilizó de forma que, siendo un espejo, emitía la luz a otros espejos colocados estrategicamente en lo que ahora descubrieron como una amplia bóveda, quedando el lugar iluminado. Todos nos miramos y la esperanza renació en nosotros, pero no menos que la curiosidad sobre el lugar que acabábamos de descubrir. Ya casi habíamos olvidado lo que parecía seguirnos llos pasos, pero inmediatamente comprendimos que no no nos seguía a nosotros, sino que iba al encuentro del lugar, por lo que ¡no sabían que estábamos allí!. Era una oportunidad que no podíamos desaprovechar, sin embargo nuestra atención se centraba más a esas alturas en descubrir el secreto del lugar. Una sala excavada en la roca, de forma semiesférica, sin excesivos adornos en sus paredes, pero con un exquisito tratamiento en sus suelos, que parecían contener grafos en lengua desconocidas y antiguas. Todo preparado para ensalzar el altar cúbico de su centro. Y allí encima estaba lo que de buen seguro habían venido a buscar sus perseguidores. Y la razón me hizo tratar de sacarlo de aquel lugar, pues no debía caer en manos de los orcos..."

Lentamente levanté la cabeza y todos comprendieron que ya no había más que leer, y desesperaron, pues la historia los había dejado con el sabor de quien pone la miel en los labios para luego retirarla. Mostré a todos que la tela estaba rota y que allí no estaba el desenlace.

-No nos puedes dejar así –protestó Helyem, y en verdad hablaba por todos al decir eso- dinos al menos qué le ocurrió a tu padre.

-¿Qué demonios era ese artefacto y qué querían de él los orcos? –dijo Tildoir, como pensando en voz alta.

No me hizo falta contestarle para que comprendiera que eso era lo que yo me preguntaba. Baranduin reía al fondo, y era el único que no parecía frustrado por la interrupción del relato. Nadie quería moverse de su lugar, al menos no hasta que supieran algo más sobre cómo acabó mi padre y su acompañantes.

-Está bien, os diré lo que sé –aseguré a los espectadores- aunque no sea gran cosa. Mi padre, aunque ignoro cómo, logró escapar. Y sólo otros dos sobrevivieron a la experiencia. Si llevaron cosigo algo, y qué era, lo ignoro. Sé también que fue encontrado por los elfos en las tierras que hay entre las montañas nubladas y el bosque negro, herido y sólo, y fue llevado a Rivendel. Vivió desde entonces allí, pues los elfos vieron su bondad. Encontró el amor en una doncella elfa, la que sería mi madre, y al cabo del tiempo nací yo. En vida nunca me contó sobre esa aventura, tan solo me había dicho que fue encontrado por los elfos tras una batalla. Y ahora aquí tengo el legado de esos años, y no me cabe duda que si quiso hacérmelo saber de esta forma tuvo sus razones. Ahora entiendo las palabras que me dijo al entregarme el abrigo: "sé que verás grandes cosas, que andarás largos caminos, que mudarás de ropa, incluso de armas, pero no te desprendas de este abrigo, pues es parte de mi historia, y será parte de la tuya".

Entonces ya nadie me volvió a preguntar. Muchos de los allí presente habían conocido en esa noche más de mí de lo que mucha gente conocería en toda su vida, y desde ese instante parece que me gané el respeto de la mayoría, y no sólo como narrador de historias. Me retiré a mi habitación entre las conversaciones de la gente, que hacía conjeturas sobre lo que habían escuhado. Desde mi habitación pude oir como poco a poco iba bajando la expectación y todos se iban retirando. Entonces llegó el silencio, y con él el sueño me venció una vez más. Y la noche pasó melancólica anhelando la luz del sol que me diera respuestas. 


	2. El trozo de piel

****

2. El trozo de piel

-¿De dónde salís?

La pregunta me cogió de improvisto y no pudo sino sorprenderme. Mantecona me miraba extrañado con sus cacharros en la mano.

-Pues... de mi habitación... ¿de dónde si no? –miré desconcertado al posadero-.

-Pues pensé que había partido esta mañana temprano –explicó Cebadilla.

-Doy fe de que no es así –dije sonriendo ante la confusión -.

-Me pregunto entonces quién sería el que andaba en el establo... –se oyó decir a Cebadilla entre murmullos mientras seguía su camino-.

Un tipo en el establo. Eso me intranquilizó, aunque no sabía qué relación podía tener aquello conmigo, por lo que dejé al posadero en sus quehaceres y me dispuse a preparar mis cosas, pues ciertamente tenía pensado partir.

Desalojé mi cuarto, aunque realmente no eran muchas mis pertenencias, las suficientes como para que un caballo pueda llevarlas sin descanso, conmigo encima, durante horas. Bajé al establo para prepararlo todo, y allí estaba Baranduin. No le di mayor importancia hasta que, dirigiéndose a mí, me hizo ver que me esperaba. 

-Veo su preocupación, y sé a qué se debe –dijo sin más rodeos, en un tono que invitaba a la privacidad, y con un gesto neutral que me impedía ver sus intenciones-.

-Parto en breve, y un nuevo viaje siempre es motivo de... digamos concentración –como vi que no le satisfizo mi respuesta, continué- además es algo que toca muy de cerca a mi padre, y eso ya de por sí me revuelve las entrañas.

Quise continuar mi tarea y, dándole la espalda, puse mis cosas en el caballo, y cuando me volví para no ser demasiado descortés, ya se había ido. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado salir, pero ya no estaba. Sin embargo estaba Tildoir, que parecía cepillar su yegua. Lo saludé educadamente, a lo cual él respondió con un gesto.

Mi caballo estaba ya listo para partir, y el sol de la mañana se levantaba espléndido e infundía ánimos a mi corazón. Si una despedida es costosa, en esta ocasión lo iba a ser más, pues mi estancia en la posada, por prolongada, me había despertado un cierto apego por el lugar y las personas (no todas, pues mucho hombre de baja condición se dejaba caer por ahí) que conocí. 

En estos pensamientos me encontraba cuando pasó por mi mente una sombra: la desconfianza parecía haber aparecido en ese día. El comportamiento de Cebadilla, de Baranduin... quizás había contado demasiado la noche anterior. De igual manera me pareció justo entrar a despedirme, por lo que dejé mi caballo al cuidado del mozo un instante, atravesando la entrada de la posada, pensando que quizás no volvería hacerlo.

Aún era temprano para que la sala común estuviera ambientada, pero los que estaban me despidieron con cariño, en algunos casos con respeto, en otros con indiferencia. Alguno incluso se asomó a verme partir, y Mantecona me entregó una bolsa de pan de camino especialmente hornado para la ocasión. Y finalmente eché a andar, y mi caballo siguió la senda que le marcaba el destino.

Os preguntaréis dónde llevaba esa senda, pero dejemos eso por el momento, pues antes de llegar a donde me encuentro ahora, tenía pensado desviarme ligeramente. 

Me apresuré a abordar un asunto pendiente en Archet, y en la posada en la que me atendieron tras la pelea con los lobos había no mucha gente: apenas un par de parroquianos apostando a ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin caerse derrotado por el alcohol, y algún tipo solitario que pasaba el rato ante una cerveza en algún rincón de la sala. El posadero entonces se percató de mi presencia de inmediato, y además me reconoció, llamando a su hija con un "mira quién ha vuelto". Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que mi visita no era de cortesía.

-Dígame ahora qué podemos hacer por vos –dijo el fornido tabernero, tras conducirme a un habitáculo donde podríamos hablar en privado.

-Pues ciertamente no lo sé –dije yo mientras tomaba el asiento que me señalaba-, pero quizás vos sepais mejor.

No hacía falta mirar al posadero para darse cuenta de que se había puesto nervioso. Yo no quería mostrarle mis cartas, quise dar esa sensación de seguridad, pero realmente no sabía a qué atenerme, y si su reacción nerviosa era producto de que me ocultaba información o de que no estaba acostumbrado a rendir cuentas. Y así, aunque simulaba mirar por la ventana abierta a mi derecha, estaba muy pendiente de cualquier indicio para saber por donde conducir la conversación. Lo que me dijera ahora podría ser determinante...

-Señor, no sé de qué me habla –dijo, mas su cara era la de alguien que había esperado que ésta conversación se produjera-.

-Pues yo creo que sí lo sabes –decidí pasar a la acción, o al menos a una actitud más beligerante- y yo terminaré sabiéndolo también, así que más vale que me ahorres esfuerzos si quieres que te siga teniendo cierta estima.

El tipo permanecía callado, con la cara sudorosa. Yo ya no apartaba mi vista de sus ojos, intentando usar mi mejor mirada para influenciarlo. Y él estaba sudando. Realmente lo estaba presionando, algo ocultaba el maldito. Nuestras miradas permanecieron fijas la una en la otra hasta que él flaqueó, y entonces capté su leve movimiento de ojos, antes de que agachara la cabeza medio avergonzado. Había mirado hacia la ventana. Su actitud, sus nervios, la mirada de soslayo hacia la ventana, su pasividad para contestar... ¡él me había indicado el asiento! ¡Él sabía que YO debía estar AHÍ en ese MOMENTO!.

Me dejé caer hacia la parte izquierda de mi asiento, girando la silla, y pude escuchar como en el respaldo, que ahora daba hacia la ventana abierta, se incrustaba una certera flecha que me habría atravesado el pecho de haber seguido en mi anterior posición. Y ahora era yo quien sudaba. Mi intuición me había vuelto a salvar. Y mi forma de actuar, ya que mientras había estado oteando el paisaje, el lanzador se había abstenido de tirar su mortal proyectil por miedo a que lo pudiera descurbrir. Por eso el posadero se impacientaba al ver que no llegaba la flecha, y hacía tiempo el muy rastrero. Y ahora miraba la escena con la boca abierta como si hubiera visto al propio Melkor entrar por la ventana.

Las acciones empezaron a sucederse entonces con rapidez. Lo primero que hice, a pesar del peligro que podría reparar, fue mirar por encima de la silla, a través de la ventana: un edificio similar al de la posada a unos diez metros con una ventana abierta que daba a una oscura habitación que alguien estaba dejando en ese preciso momento. A pesar de que el tipo se habría sorprendido tanto como el tabernero, lo cual le había hecho paralizarse un instante, retrasándose en su huída, no lo pude reconocer por sus espaldas.

Separé la silla violentamente, aunque más violenta fue la mirada que le puse encima al traidor, que ahora se echaba las manos a su enrojecida cara avergonzado. Él sabía que aquello no quedaría así, así que no tuve que decirle nada antes de saltar por la ventana. 

Saltar desde 2 metros no es muy difícil, mas subir los 2 metros de otra ventana no era lo más adecuado para abordar el edificio del arquero, así que rodeé la manzana, con esperanzas de encontrar al personaje en la puerta de entrada aún, o quizás intentando escapar a caballo. En mi contra jugaba dar el rodeo, pero a mi favor el hecho de que el tipo no sospecharía que iba a tener que huir tan apresuradamente, y puede que no tuviera ni el caballo preparado para tal menester.

Al llegar a la entrada del caserón, no me sorprendió encontrar el portón abierto. El tipo se había escapado, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de registrar el lugar del suceso. Y si todo hasta ahora me estaba pareciendo sorprendente, lo que iba a encontrar no pudo sino convencerme de que lo que allí estaba ocurriendo se escapaba a mi control, aunque sin duda me tocaba de lleno.

Como ya no había prisa, decidí abordar el lugar con paso firme, por si acaso me esperaba una nueva trampa o encerrona, y saqué mi espada.

Entré, y mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del interior pude comprobar que allí hacía mucho que no moraba nadie: casi no había mobiliario ni elementos que me hablaran de habitantes, y lo que había estaba lleno de polvo y desmejorado por el tiempo y por su poco cuidado. En esta planta había poco que ver; apenas el recibidor y un par de cuartos que en sus tiempos habrían servido para hacer las recepciones a alguna familia acomodada, de esas que ya no quedaban en los alrededores de Bree. La escalera conducía a una entreplanta que era sin duda de donde había tenido lugar el lanzamiento. Los escalones crujían bajo mis pies, aunque no menos que las cansadas vigas de madera que soportaban el entramado del hogar. Si alguien más se hubiera movido en la planta en aquél instante lo habría percibido, a menos que el tipo fuera tan sigiloso como un hobbit entre pastos, o como... ¡Baranduin!

-¡¿Ah?! –fue lo único que acerté a decir ante la presencia de mi "amigo"-.

En un segundo se mezclaron en mí sensaciones tan dispares como el alivio y la ira, pensamientos como atravesar al que de buen seguro me había disparado y abrazar al que me había ido a socorrer. La duda me paralizó, y en la estúpida postura con la espada rozando el suelo con la punta y la otra mano abierta, no menos que la boca, me quedé, esperando un gesto que me hiciera decidirme a actuar.

-Seguro que no habeis cogido la flecha –dijo Baranduin, con mucha seguridad- puede ser una pista importante, y espero que el posadero no se haya atrevido a tocarla.

Yo sólo observaba a Baranduin. A él y al cuarto desde donde a todas luces se había efectuado el disparo. La ventana continuaba abierta, y desde dentro no parecía tan oscuro el lugar, como cabía esperar. En la habitación no había nada más que polvo y un "amigo" que me hablaba ante mi confusión. 

-Vamos, aquí no hay nada más que polvo –me dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos, y seguidamente pasó a mi lado-. En la posada tenemos más que hacer.

-Pero...

-Sí –me interrumpió- le explicaré qué pinto yo aquí cuando hagamos lo que es más inmediato.

Me inquietaba. Parecía saber más de este asunto que yo mismo. Pero yo no le había contado mis inquietudes a nadie. Esto al menos aclaraba su actitud en el establo del Poney Pisador. Él sabía más de lo que yo había desvelado... y quizás no era el único. Cada vez me parecía más errónea mi decisión de contar mi hallazgo la otra noche en la posada. Parecía que había dejado caer demasiadas cosas como para que pasaran inadvertidas. Nunca había visto tal reacción ante una historia, pero era ya inevitable, algo se había desencadenado, y parecían haber más cosas en juego que mi deseo de conocer la historia de mi padre. Todo esto me intrigaba aún más, pero una parte de mí me incitaba a desentenderme del asunto. Claro que podría ser ya demasiado tarde, y además ¡yo nunca hago caso a mi lado sensato!.

En ese caos mental me hallaba mientras seguía a Baranduin camino de la posada. Me encontraba extrañamente seguro en su compañía. Incluso me avergonzaba haber dudado de él. Y el caso es que no me había dado ninguna explicación de qué hacía allí. No necesitaba excusarse, y quizás eso era lo que me daba más seguridad. 

Justo cuando entrábamos en la posada me di cuenta de que él era el encapuchado que había estado "pasando el rato ante una cerveza" cuando yo llegué. 

El estado absorto en el que me encontraba, tratando de poner orden a mis pensamientos, se rompió de repente cuando llegaron a mis oídos los lamentos de una voz familiar.

-¡...y juro que no lo habría hecho si no fuera por dinero!-aseguraba el posadero casi llorando-.

-Menudo consuelo... –dije yo indignado- además de traidor, comerciais con lo que no os pertenece... digno de enanos mezquinos, ¡y que me perdonen estos enanos por compararte con ellos!.

-Por lo que más queráis, no hagáis daño a mi hija –dijo arrodillándose, en un mar de llantos y sudores- ¡os lo ruego!.

-Levántate –le ordené firmemente, seguro de que lo haría- y mantén al menos tu dignidad mientras me cuentas qué ha ocurrido exactamente.

Se incorporó todavía temeroso por su vida, aunque viendo un atisbo de esperanza con la colaboración sumisa en lo que le pidiera. Tranquilizándose poco a poco, comenzó a relatarme lo que yo quería oir.

-Vino un tipo del que yo nunca había oído –explicó mientras trataba de recordar-, pero se cuidó de que no le viera la cara.

-¿Y cómo pudo hacer eso, posadero? –estaba molesto porque esparaba que me aclarase quién andaba detrás de esto- ¿acaso eres tan ciego como traidor?.

-No soy traidor –se defendió agachando la cabeza- es que... es que me dio mucho dinero... ¡lo necesito créame!.

-Sé que son tiempos difíciles, pero también sé que acciones como ésta son las que te hundirán del todo. Ahora todos sabrán que aquí se vende la vida de los que vienen a descansar, ¡vaya si lo sabrán! –luego de esto proseguí mi interrogatorio- Y bien, ¿qué hizo para que no lo reconocieras?.

-Vino ésta mañana temprano y, mientras yo recogía agua del pozo, se acercó por detrás y me dijo que no me diera la vuelta –aclaró-, y me dijo que si me acordaba de vos. Al contestarle afirmativamente, me puso una bolsa con monedas en la mano y me aseguró que otra igual sería mía si le llevaba a este cuarto y lo colocaba frente a la ventana abierta. ¡Era mucho dinero! ¡No puedo mantener apenas a mi hija! 

-¡Déjate de lamentos! –le grité, con lo cual se calló-. Así que aceptaste, y cuando llegué y te dije que teníamos que hablar viste el cielo abierto, ¿no es así maldito?.

Se volvió a echar las manos a la cara. Yo en vista de que no iba a sacar ninguna información útil del posadero, me volví a ver qué estaba haciendo Baranduin. No estaba, lo cual ya empezaba a no sorprenderme. Recordé entonces la flecha. Tampoco estaba. Así que Baranduin se había ido con la flecha: Una vez más me quedaba sin saber qué hacer o decir. Empezaba a estar harto de esa sensación de no llevar las riendas de los acontecimientos que ocurrían a mi alrededor.

-Posadero, acércate –y se acercó como el que espera una sentencia-. Darte muerte aquí mismo no sería menos justo que lo que tú me has hecho a mí. Dejar que la obra de tu vida caiga en manos de cualquier malechor, así como tú has demostrado serlo. Dejar que tu hija sirva a cualquiera que la encuentre, o haga cosas peores con ella...

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

-Entonces escucha –me regocijé los siguientes segundos viendo como la desesperación y la esperanza se mezclaban en sus ojos-, a partir de ahora tratarás a todos tus huéspedes con dignidad y los servirás con entrega. La traición no volverá a formar parte de tu vida, pues ya viste cuanto peor puede ser si te sale mal la jugada. Y si alguna vez necesito algo de ti me lo darás sin reproche. Y doy fe de que volveré para comprobar, sin que tú lo adviertas, cuan bien se trata aquí a las gentes. ¿Está claro?.

No pude ni terminar de preguntar cuando ya estaba el tipo besándome los pies y dando gracias por mi misericordia. Aunque nunca tuve intención de matarle, pues es mejor tener deudores que hijas vengativas detrás de uno.

-Y una última cosa –dije de repente-, a partir de ahora esta posada será conocida como "La Flecha Traicionera". 

El hombre se quedó sin saber qué decir. Le hice señas para que se retirara y lo hizo, dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos, que me hacían comprender que aún no podía partir, porque lo que había ido a resolver allí no sólo no se había resuelto, sino que se había enreversado más. Me senté en la silla en la que un rato antes estuve a punto de morir, pensando qué podría estar haciendo Baranduin, y por qué se había llevado la flecha. Pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro de que volvería por una simple razón: si realmente él hubiera sido el que lanzó esa flecha, yo nunca lo habría descubierto si él lo hubiera estimado así, pues ya había dado muestras de su habilidad para no ser visto. Además él había intentado advertirme de algo en El Poney Pisador, así que estaba en el ajo, y estuviera o no de mi parte, buscábamos lo mismo, y yo aún era el que tenía la mayor información en todo este asunto; volvería.

Y volvió. Vino cuando el sol empezaba a buscar su zenit, y me llamó la atención un detalle: no traía la flecha.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté-.

-Es el momento de que aclaremos ciertos puntos –dijo él con talante serio-.

-Estoy de acuerdo –le correspondí-, pero antes decidme una, ¿Por qué os llevasteis la flecha?.

-Yo no me llevé la flecha –y estas palabras volvían a darle un giro inesperado a la situación que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza-. Si hubierais prestado un poco de atención habríais notado cuando llegamos que _la flecha no estaba_.

Estaba claro que teníamos mucho que contarnos, y que ambos estábamos deseosos de poner en común la información y de empezar a sacar conclusiones. Sin embargo nos demoramos un instante en acomodarnos debidamente en la que ya habíamos hecho nuestra habitación, no sin antes asegurarnos de que nadie iba a escuchar nuestra conversación en esta ocasión, si bien yo ya tenía muy claro que las cosas ocurren cuando han de ocurrir, estén o no preparadas y por mucho que las prevengas. Así pues, encomendándonos a los Valar, dimos rienda suelta a nuestra verborrea. Empezó Baranduin.

-Le puse sobre aviso en los establos del Poney Pisador –dijo mientras encendía su pipa- y aunque sé que no dejé nada en claro, el ponerle alerta me bastó por el momento. No era seguro hablar allí.

-¿Y por qué no lo era?. Fue Tildoir quién entró mientras intentabais hablarme... insinuais acaso que Tildoir...

-No insinúo nada –aseguró tajantemente- le estoy diciendo, maese Silon, que _hay alguien que desea algo que tú tienes._

-Y por ello me espían –eso me dejó pensativo; yo no había advertido nada- pero veo que no sabeis quién, ¿me equivoco?

-No he podido saber quién, pero estoy seguro de que alguien intenta controlar sus pasos. Y por lo que hemos visto hoy ya no se conforma con _controlar_.

En el fondo Baranduin estaba disfrutando con todo esto. Veía en sus ojos el intenso brillo de quien se está dejando llevar por un misterio, por una aventura. Es posible que ya hubiera vivido muchas, y al parecer el riesgo ya no le hacía perder la calma. En cualquier caso no era él quién se encontraba amenazado de muerte por alguien que se empeñaba en ocultar su identidad.

-Y ahora decidme, ¿Cómo habeis descubierto eso que ni siquiera yo advertí? ¿Cómo supisteis que yo iba a venir a archet? Y lo que más me intriga ¿sabeis lo que he venido a hacer?

-Le contaré todo lo que me ha ido sucediendo y juzgareis vos mismo –y tras advertirme de ello se tomó su tiempo antes de empezar-. Cuando escuché vuestra historia yo ya sabía algo del tema, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello aún.

Si en ese momento no lo acosé a preguntas fue por el simple hecho de que mi car lo estaba haciendo por sí sóla, y no me pareció oportuno interrumpir el relato. Suponía que alguna vez se empezaría a aclarar todo, y dejarían de aparecer nuevos giros inesperados a cada momento.

-Pues si no lo sabeis, gusto de salir por las mañanas temprano para acercarme al Brandivino y llevar acabo mi tarea –no dijo cuál era, aunque todos los paroquianos del Poney Pisador habían especulado alguna vez con eso, y las gentes en Bree lo conocían como el guardián del río-, y en esto que me cruzo a diario con muchas personas, pero siempre me había llamado la atención un tipo, bajo, con pinta de ganarse la vida en el campo, uno más de entre los transeuntes de Bree. Lo que me llamaba la atención en él no era su aspecto, sino lo que portaba: una escalera. A diario me divertía haciendo conjeturas sobre qué uso le daría a la escala. Pues una mañana me retrasé porque no encontraba mi viejo sombrero de ala ancha, y tras horas de búsqueda caí en la cuenta de que la ventana había estado abierta y que era un día ventoso. Al mirar por la ventana de mi habitación no vi ni rastro de él. Quizás habría dado la vuelta a la esquina, metiéndose en el patio trasero donde Mantecona tenía su covertizo. Bajé pues esperanzado, entré en dicho patio con el consentimiento de Cebadilla y encontré el sombrero, como había esperado, pero _enganchado a una escalera_ que de inmediato reconocí como la del tipo de las mañanas. Sin embargo en ese momento no le dí más vueltas, pues Mantecona podría haber contratado a aquél tipo con cualquier fin reparativo. Pasó el día, y al caer la noche comencé a escuchar el extraño suceso que vos narrábais con tanta gracia, el cual no relacioné para nada con la escalera, sin embargo recordé el tema al ver al posadero y le pregunté sobre qué reparaciones estaba llevando a cabo, extrañándome mucho cuando me dijo que el tipo que iba todas las mañanas al patio trasero era el que se ocupaba del huerto que abastecía a la posada. A todo esto yo disfrutaba de su relato, y capté al final del mismo un tono de preocupación, que ya no era la melancolía de haber recordado al progenitor fallecido. Quizás nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocultabais, pero a mí me pareció evidente: nos enseñasteis el trozo de tela roto, con la historia inacabada, pero nos habíais dicho que el abrigo lo estuvisteis usando todos estos años, luego _cualquier destrozo había sido causado en la pelea con los lobos_, el trozo de piel con el desenlace de la historia por tanto no podía andar muy lejos, pero era evidente por la preocupación que mostrabais que lo habíais perdido. Por otro lado, en dicha historia hablabais de que tu padre había encontrado algo, y no imaginé que ese algo pudiera crear problemas a estas alturas, pero entonces un presentimiento me sacudió. Salí, me dirigí al patio trasero, y eché una ojeada. Vos ya os retirasteis a dormir, y desde mi posición pude veros cerrar la ventana. Sí, la habitación vos estaba _justo encima del cobertizo_. La escalera podría servir perfectamente para subirse al cobertizo y mirar por su ventana, incluso introducirse a través de ella.

En este punto hizo una breve pausa. La ausencia de su voz creó un silencio en la sala que se me hizo un tanto tenebroso, pues en ese momento se me venía el mundo encima. Realmente me sentía muy inseguro tras conocer esos datos. ¿Desde cuando habían estado registrando mi habitación?. Luego prosiguió, al ver que el silencio empezaba a incomodarlo a él también.

-Como aún no tenía pruebas esperé que pasara la noche. Al día siguiente me quedaría por la posada para vigilar los movimientos. Sospeché que, si era cierto que le estaban espiando, el tipo tendría que mover ficha tras haber contado vos la historia del hallazgo revelando tanta información; es evidente que así fue. Encontré a un personajillo hurgando entre su montura en los establos.

-Por eso Mantecona me dijo que pensaba que ya me había ido esta mañana –dije algo aliviado al ver que empezaban a aclarase ciertas incógnitas-.

-Sí –continuó Baranduin- pero el tipo era otro, no el que yo veía a diario, lo cual me hizo pensar que en realidad el interesado estaba contactando con pueblerinos que le hicieran el trabajo sucio. Además debía estar enterado de la historia, y dedujo igual que yo que el trozo de tela no estaba en vuestro poder.

-Así que está intentando hallarlo –concluí-. Me temo que estoy acosado por un tipo que no parece nada tonto, y que ademas tiene poder como para contratar los servicios de matones y espías.

-Cierto, es un tipo listo. Los pasos a dar ya eran evidentes –dijo volviendo a su historia-. Yo reflexioné por mi cuenta y concluí que el trozo de tela debía estar en el bosque enganchado a algún ramajo, de cuando te rasgaste el abrigo.

-Eso pensé yo, pero...

-Pero comprobasteis esa misma tarde que no era así; o al menos no lo encontrasteis.

-Cierto –dije sorprendido ante la capacidad de deducción de Baranduin-, cuando os conté el relato de lo sucedido, omití la parte en la que volví al bosque tras darme cuenta de que faltaba el final de la historia que mi padre había escrito en el abrigo. Volví con mi caballo, por si los lobos, y por más que busqué no encontré nada. Es evidente que esa parte no la conté porque no quería llamar demasiado la atención sobre el trozo de tela faltante.

-Estoy seguro que _él_, quien quiera que sea, ha buscado también en el bosque de Chet, y con el mismo resultado, pues si no quizás ya os habría dejado en paz. 

-El siguiente paso que di –dije tomando ahora la iniciativa de las confesiones- fue el de visitar al posadero de este lugar, que quizás se había quedado, no sé por qué razón, con el trozo de tela buscado. Lo que no podía imaginar es que estuviera en el ajo, y más de esa manera.

-Claro, vos no sospechabais que hubiera alguien siguiendo sus pasos, a pesar de que intenté avisaros en las cuadras.

-Pero eso me dejó intranquilo, ciertamente –le confirmé-. Pero decidme algo más: que adivinarais que iba a ir a Archet a investigar en la posada lo entiendo, pues algo dije en mi relato, pero que descubrierais que me iban a disparar una flecha se escapa a mi comprensión.

-Pues el caso es que viendo que en EL Poney Pisador no iba a poder hablar tranquilo con vos, intenté adelantarme a sus pasos, suponiendo que no ibais a ir muy lejos sin encontrar el trozo de tela. Supuse lo de la posada de Archet y esperé allí sentado a que aparecierais, aunque cuando entrasteis no me reconocisteis. Eso me dio pie a poder espiaros, quería saber más cosas por mí mismo antes de que _él_ pudiera ver por medio de sus propios espías que yo estaba en el asunto, y espero que me perdoneis –dijo esto con una leve sonrisa-. El caso es que vi que pasabais a dentro con el posadero, y salí del edificio a ver si adivinaba qué ventana era la que daba a la habitación. Crei adivinarlo y me instalé debajo para ver qué escuchaba. Me llegaban trozos de la conversación, y entonces lo vi, en la ventana de enfrente, un arco que asomaba, aunque no quién lo portaba. Se lanzó la flecha, me quedé paralizado al ver que entraba por la ventana, pero noté como se clavó en madera, lo cual me alibió: nadie estaba herido. Supongo que todos nos pusimos a la vez en movimiento: vos os levantasteis y mirasteis por la ventana, mientras yo ya daba la vuelta al edificio para intentar coger al malechor. La puerta estaba cerrada, la forcé, entré y subí deprisa. El cuarto estaba vacío. Eso me sorprendió mucho, y suponiendo que estaríais a punto de llegar, os esperé. El resto ya lo conoceis.

-Sin duda, pero queda un último punto oscuro, ¿no creeis? –dije acordándome de la desaparecida flecha-.

-Sí, y tengo una teoría –y ciertamente no esperaba menos de Baranduin a estas alturas-. Y es la siguiente: el tipo intentaría escaparse, pero oyó que yo forzaba la puerta. Sintiéndose acorralado volvió a la habitación, y al mirar por la ventana os vio a vos dar la vuelta corriendo. Aunque no sabría quién estaba aporreando la puerta, lo que está claro es que aprovechó nuestra descoordinación para salir por la ventana, mientras yo ya subía al cuarto y tu llegabas a la puerta que encontraríais abierta, suponiendo quizás que el tipo había escapado por ahí. En un momento de certeza, el arquero seguramente comprendió que al no hacer blanco, la flecha sería una buena pista para vos, y viendo que la habitación había quedado desierta, se encaramó a la ventana de la posada y cogió la flecha mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde él había efectuado el disparo.

-¡Maldito! –grité, aunque en el fondo admiraba la genialidad de mi rival- es posible que cuando regresamos a la posada _él estuviera dentro aún_.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Lástima que esa teoría no la hubiera madurado antes. Ni siquiera sospechaba que la flecha hubiera desaparecido. Cuando entré en el cuarto y vi que no estaba lo comprendí todo, fui al salón a ver si aún se encontraba _él_ allí. En ese momento salía alguien. Lo seguí, o eso intenté, pues el tipo se montó en su caballo y partió veloz. Aunque traté por un rato, y de ahí mi tardanza, seguirle la pista, lo di por imposible, pues entendí que yo solo no conseguiría nada, y no estaba preparado para un rastreo a gran escala.

-¿Y no lo pudisteis ver? –interrogué esperanzado-.

-Se cuidó bien de que no se le viera más de lo necesario, y su ropaje no me esclareció nada. –hizo un gesto de coraje y siguió- Pero estoy seguro de que era _él_, vuestro rival en persona. Sólo hay que ver que este no era un pueblerino más, sino alguien entrenado en el arte de disparar flechas, alguien capaz de pensar rápido y actuar aún más, y bajo presión, y capaz de subir por una pared de dos metros de forma casi inverosímil, recuperando lo que era suyo y fugándose en nuestras narices. Descubriendo de paso que yo te acompañaba, con lo cual ahora me conoce. 

Me quedé con la boca abierta, pues todo lo pasado ese día había sido digno de recordar en otra ocasión en forma de relato, aunque en ese momento no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo ahora que todo se había esclarecido en gran parte, aunque el rival parecía muy a tener en cuenta, yo tenía aún ases en la manga, y su intento de acabar conmigo le había resultado fallido. Era el momento de entrar en acción. Nosotros no teníamos el trozo de abrigo con el final del relato de mi padre, pero estaba claro que él tampoco. Por el momento nos olvidaríamos de él. Habría que ir aclarando puntos y quizás eso me llevaría lejos de allí definitivamente. Me pondría en marcha antes de que _él_ lo hiciera, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Abrumado por todos estos pensamientos, solo pude decir:

-Y todo esto por un trozo de piel...


End file.
